


Really, Kath? Really?

by dutchydoescoke



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchydoescoke/pseuds/dutchydoescoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt for the Porn Battle. Katherine tops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really, Kath? Really?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XIII, for the prompt "Jack/Katherine, handcuffs, tops". Not nearly as porny as I'd have preferred, but eh, what can you do?

Katherine topped, to use a term picked up from the other newsies. Basically, in the bedroom (and outside, for that matter), she was in charge.

Jack had no problems with that. Hell, he liked it.

He did hesitate, though, when she brought out handcuffs. He didn’t exactly have good memories of those.

“They’re trick ‘cuffs,” Katherine said, smiling at him. “You can get out of them if you need to by flicking a switch. Here.”

She demonstrated and Jack nodded. Okay, he could do that.

He regretted that decision later, when he was handcuffed to the bed and she was teasing him.

Holy _fuck_ , when did his wife learn to do _that_?

Jack gasped and tugged on the handcuffs as Katherine did something with her tongue that, just, holy hell.

“Jesus, Kath, please just.. Stop teasing?” he asked, trying not to let out a whine.

“Oh, alright, fine,” Katherine said and held his hips down, taking him all the way in her mouth and sucking hard. Jack would have been embarrassed about how quickly he came, but she’d been teasing him for over an hour.

“Jesus,” he mumbled, blinking and trying to clear his head. Then he grinned down at her.

“Your turn.”


End file.
